Subject: PH4N70M
by PharaohsDarkness
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world, Sam stumbles in an old GIW base and finds a ghost boy connected to the base with no memories. (I don't know what genres to put it in right now)


This is not mine! This idea belong to lucifer-is-a-bag-of-dicks (though i don't know if they have a ff account. please tell me if you do) ! I adopted this! Here the original idea: post/53743592117/subject-p-h-4-n-7-0-m

The first three chapters are re-writes of what lucifer-is-a-bag-of-dicks came up with then we're going to see where it goes from there! Yes some of these parts I was very lazy! lucifer-is-a-bag-of-dicks, I hope you enjoy this! Now here some Amnesiac!Danny.

Fandom: Danny Phantom

Summary: In a post apocalyptic world, Sam stubbles in an old GIW base and finds a ghost boy connected to the base with no memories.

Chapter One

Careful exploring some of the remains of Amity Park, Samantha "Sam" Manson was taking her turn scouting for supplies. Food, weapons, anything important for human survival to bring back to the underground base.

Sam is one of the humans that survive the Great Ghost War in Amity Park. The war that started in that city and now the threat had taken over most of the world. Like her, many humans hid from their conquerors, Ghost, somewhere in ruins of their homes.

Soon enough, Sam came across an old deserted Guys in White (GIW) base, the base many had tried to get in. The GIW were supposed to be a secret organization dealing with fight ghost and collecting information about the dead creatures. Nothing was a secret anymore. She heard the stories of people trying to break in for the goods that might be useful for fighting the ghost. No luck, the doors remained sealed shut.

Turning away to continue her search, the girl didn't realize a ghost appeared. It laughed, "Another human slave for the farm."

The Ghost swooped down to catch it's prey. Sam ducked the ghost and ran back toward the GIW base. No way she is getting captured and going back to that hellhole again. Not thinking, Sam didn't know why but maybe she could attempt to do what other had failed. Heading back to the base, she saw the doors were open, wide open. No time to question how, Sam dashed in the base.

Following behind her, The Ghost caught up. "Got you now gi…" It paused, then its face twisted in fear as it stared behind her. Then it flew away. Sam blinked in confusion, "What the?"

Something in here had scared the ghost, but what? She looked behind, seeing a camera on the wall, blinking at her. Wait, blinking? Now that's creepy. Sam ran out of the abandon base, freaked out as much as the ghost. Thinking she should go back to the underground hiding spot, she realized that the door is open; she could check what's in the old GIW base. This could be her only chance to collect useful weapons and find out what frighten the ghost. Sam stood in front of the door, "Calm down, Sam. Maybe this door opened for a reason."

Once relaxed, Sam headed back inside glancing wary at the unnatural blinking camera. The camera lens zoomed in on the girl's face. Chills ran through her, it getting creeper and creeper in here. Moving along, Sam checked open room from room, picking up random items that maybe useful and stuffing them in her bag. The base was a massive clutter; at else it had some goods. Next thing she picked up was an old ecto-gun and shot the closest broken computer to check if the weapon still worked. The scorched marks cause by the gun showed on the computer. Yup, could use the gun in case the ghost comes back.

Shoving the ecto-gun on her belt, Sam saw another one of those freaky cameras. They seemed to be every room so far. Someone is here in this building, but who and why? Going up to the closest camera, Sam stared at it and starting yelling, "Is anyone in there? I mean, behind these disturbing cameras?"

A voice crackled from the speakers in the walls, "Y-Yes. W-What's your name?"

So there is a something living here. The girl responded unsure, "My name is Sam. What's your?"

A moment of silence, then the voice spoke again, " I-I don't remember, I don't even know if I have a name. "

No name, the voice has to have a name being in the GIW's building. Sam asked, "Did the Guys In White ever called you by some name?"

Another pause as the speakers crackle more, " P.H.4.N.7.0.M"

Sam crossed her arms, "that isn't a name; it's a code, a string of numbers and letters."

"B-But it's the only name I have been called." The voice answered quickly this time.

Sam had enough speaking to the camera; she needs to find who ever in this base. "Where are you? "

Silence, "A-Are you scared?"

Indeed she was a bit fearful with the spine-chilling cameras watching her every move and now talking to mysterious voice, Sam lied, "…No"

The voice didn't speak. Sam wondered what going to happen next when all the doors open suddenly shut closed, except one. For a sec, she thought the voice was trapping her in here, keeping her here forever. No, it was responding to her question. Hesitantly, Sam walked through the door finding a room with only one door open. She kept marching on, into a another room alike, only one door open, then another, and another until she found herself in a very long hallway.

The door behind her shammed shut; trapped with no turning back now. Coming down from the other side of the hall, a trashy a small, electronic buggy car drives itself toward Sam. The girl watched as it driving down halfway down the hall, stopping near an opened stair well. The buggy car's front wheels point at the stair well.

Sam realized the voice is responding to her question by showing her the way through the electronics. Who ever this is, they have a great control over this place.

Sam descended down the stairs to a heavily armed door. The door had a mammoth complicated looking lock. How the heck is she going in this room? Pondering how to get in, the door begins to slowly open to relive a room bathed in unearthly green light. In awe, Sam took a few steps in then the huge door, like the others, closed shut.

Going deeper in the gigantic room, Sam stopped, bewildered of what she saw next. Across the room there an enormous tank connected to all the walls and ceiling by large metal pipes. Numerous metal machines were hooked up to the tank as well. But that was not what stopped in her steps. Floating in the tank filled with some sort of green liquid, a boy about Sam's age.

The boy hair was white as snow and his skin pale. Wires embedded into his back and arms. His arms are held out to the sides of his body, as if he has been crucified, except there is no cross, just big ugly metal machines holding his arms in place. Only thing not held down or connect to wire was his legs.

Sam thinks the boy is dead, maybe a corpse used for experiments or…? His eyes were close and no one could breathe without air. The white hair boy opened his eye, revealing glowing green eyes. She was right, he is dead but not a corpse; he's a ghost.

Having what seemed to be a staring contest with the ghost boy, Sam's phone went off. Pulling the phone out of her pocket and put it near her ear. "Hello?"

"A-Are you sacred of me now, terrified what I look like?" the voice from before said. The whole time, the voice was the ghost boy.

Sam gathered up her courage for another lie, "No, but what you want from me?"

The ghost kept staring, "I-I don't know."

That really doesn't answer anything. Sam asks a new question, "Then why are you in this place?"

"T-The Guys In White put me here, using me as power source, I am connected to everything in this building," the boy's head pointed down, eyes pointed at the bottom of the tank. "I-I don't remember anything before being trapped inside this glass tank. "

Okay got one answer. "How are you able to control everything?"

"B-Being connected to everything that is run by electricity in this building allows me to manipulate it," he continued his story, "but it wasn't always this way, I used to just hang here, useless until one day I feel something weird. Some feeling of change, l-like I was adapting and learning from the electric currents that came to and from my body. I began to read the currents and not only could he read messages from them, I can also send messages too."

The ghost closed his eyes, "I-If I closed his eyes and concentrate, I could travel with the currents. I started small, making doors stay closed then I could make computers glitch up and other things. T-The Guys in White treated me badly, so I wanted to get back at them by pulling pranks. Eventually, I learned how to do bigger things."

"I accidentally caused an experiment to malfunction when a person was working on it, and the person got injured, really badly. I didn't like the GIW but I didn't want to hurt them, just to scare them. I-I don't want to hurt anyone…"

Sam listened to the ghost boy's story with great interest and wondered. How was this ghost able to feel guilt and sympathy? Ghost supposed to not feel these emotions, not at all.

Sam asked her next question, "Why did you let me in when you blocked so many others out?"

"I-I was scared, but when I saw you in danger, I wanted to help. Once you were in the base, I-I wanted to meet you even though I was frighten." His glowing green eyes grew full of sadness, "You been my first human contact in so long, I was really lonely"

Sam notices a page of documents lying on the floor. These must be the documents on the ghost boy. She picks up the page and skims over it. First thing she saw the name he had given her when she asked; P.H.4.N.7.0.M. Weird, P.H.4.N.7.0.M looked like word. "Hey maybe if 4, 7 and 0 were replaced with letters, it could become a word. It looks like the word Phantom."

The boy's head shoots up, "T-That sounds familiar."

"Is it your name?" the girl asked.

His face puzzled, "I-I don't know…"

Sam decided, "Well that is what I'm going to call you now. You need a name and it sounds cool."

Phantom smiled, "I-I like it."

Thinking of it, Phantom being alone he could have escaped. He hooked up to everything in the base. Sam asks, "Why haven't you escaped all this time down here?"

Phantom sighs, "T-The key to my escape involves manual action and I can't do it using my technological resources. There is nothing in his room I can use and I tired using the buggy to smash this glass tank, but it couldn't fit the stairwell."

That explains the bashed up buggy that pointed Sam to stairway, it was too big to fit in a small stairwell. "What do I have to do to release you?"

Phantom stares at Sam shocked, "Y-You want to help m-me?"

"Yes, because I know how it feels to be trapped and hurt." Memories of being imprisoned by a ghost flashed in her head. The worst time of her life, being a slave to a horrible ghost. Not being able to move her limbs while the cruel ghastly creatures poked and jeered. Lucky she was saved a month after capture but she still didn't want to remember the pain.

Phantom looked down at the door of the tank, "T-To release me, you have to turn the dial on the lock on the tank and then pull the door open."

A simple release but not to a hooked up to the building ghost like Phantom, his whole situation irritating cause he could turn a effortless low tech lock. Sam felt more pity for him. With all the power he had, he couldn't turn a simple lock. The role of technology at it's finest.

Turning the lock and opening the door, Sam swiftly jumped back onto a nearby partially collapsed table to avoid the liquid pouring out of the tank. Don't want to explain the green liquid to the heads the human base if it got on her clothes. Back in the completely liquid free tank, Phantom was left on his knees. His arms had been freed from the restraints; the lock must have been connected to a mechanized system. But there was no freedom; the wires were still attached to Phantom, grafted right into this skin.

The ghost hacks and coughs up a lungful of the green liquid. This goes for a while before he steadies himself and crawls out of the tank.

Staying on the table, Sam covers her mouth in shock. The tubes and wires penetrating Phantom's body were sickened. She wonders how anyone to such a thing, even to a ghost! No human back at her base would do this horrible act.

Phantom looked up at Sam, opening his mouth to reveal a hoarse voice, "T-Th…Thank you."

Sam smiles a little, the ghost gratitude brought her strength to help the boy more. She stood up and approached the ghost, kneeling beside him, "I will get help for you."

Phantom hastily tries to stand up but the fails. He hasn't used his legs in so long; he had no strength in them. Sam grabs his hands, "Let me help you."

Using Sam as support, he put his full weight onto his legs. His leg wobbled for a bit, so he kept hanging onto Sam. Sam seemed to notice that Phantom didn't seemed to be bothered by the wires sticking out of him. "Do you want me to try to take these wires out?"

The ghost shook his head. "The wires are already loose, so I can walk around the room freely. Anyways, I'm still completely connected to the base and if the link is severed all at once, it hurt me or…possibly kill me."

Sam nods, "'Then what should we who?"

Phantom sits down on a nearby broken chair, "If I could remove the wires one at a time over a period of time, I could be able to sever the link gradually."

The boy grabs one of tubes on his right arm. He's scared to do this. What if this doesn't work, what if it really kills him. It's a huge risk and he thought of it many times but he doesn't want to be trapped here forever. It takes him a few minutes to think, he made a final decision to rips one out.

The pain was unbearable. As Phantom howled in pain, the lights in the room flicker and the door opens. Sam is startled for at bit, keeping an eye on the ghost until he calmed down. The lights returned back to normal as Phantom spoke, "I loss control of one of the science wings."

So the wires/tubes did power different section of the building, Sam thought. Then the large tubes connected to Phantom must be larger, more advanced rooms and the small tubes are the smaller rooms with less stuff to power.

Sam takes off her jacket and uses it to stem the ectoplasm coming out of Phantom's arm. Strange, there are tiny bits of red in the ectoplasm. Ghost's blood, ectoplasm, is entirely glowing green. Why is there red in his ectoplasm? She comments, "There is red in your ectoplasm. Do you know what it is?"

Phantom shrugs, "I don't know, it's probably nothing."

Finishing up with the wound, Sam remember that she's should have been back at the underground human base hours ago. When she stood up the door slammed shut. She felt Phantom grab her arm, his grip incredibly week. This tells her with the link to the base, the ghost would be harmless since he didn't have any strength to fight.

Phantom looks up at Sam, his eyes look sad and desperate, "P-Please…Please Don't Leave Me! I don't want to be alone again. You're the only one who has ever been kind to me. Please, I don't want you to leave me!"

Sam didn't want to leave him alone and weak ether, but she couldn't take him back even without the wires linked to him. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Lair!" Phantom replied in disbelief.

Figures he wouldn't believe her. Wait, maybe she should give him proof. Sam opens the ghost's hand and places her cell phone in his hand. "You can have my phone, there plenty to spare at my base. I know this number so I will call you when I'm gone."

Phantom still isn't fully sure to believe her but opens the door anyways, "Go… Promise me you'll be back, right?"

"I promise I will be back, Phantom," Sam dashed out of the room, then the GIW base, heading back to the underground base.


End file.
